Emociones Intensas
by lorikent
Summary: Que sucede cuando tus sueños perecen, tus temores se vuelven realidad y tu angel desaparece?... tu codura y corazon sobreviven.... el resultado inesperado y una fuerza mayor manipula el destino... bella esta confundida y ha desidido pedir tiempo...? cap 2
1. Cristal

TRASNOCHES

Emociones Intensas

BUENO DESPUES DE LEERME DE UN TIRON LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO TUBO UNA VISION XD YEAH ALICE NO ES LA UNICA XD…

Music!! http: / / mx. youtube . com / watch?vs43lqaExNoE

Las emociones humanas se les puede comparar con el cristal,

Cambian de dueño, pero su pureza su esencia no,

Se dice que el amor es la mas pura y brillante de los sentires,

Nunca abra algo en fuerza que se le compare…

Excepto el odio

Hoy mis sueños se vuelven pesadillas, se vuelven de cristal roto, de oscuras tinieblas, de noches robadas, de días cansados. Momentos llenos de tristeza, presente, pesadilla, pozo, pena, penumbra, paladar, pesar, pánico.

Mis sueños son pesadillas y no consigo despertar.

Cristal

Me encontraba en mi casa mirando por la ventan de mi cuarto para variar el día con ese color tan peculiar… faltaba muy poco para mi… boda escalofrió estaba mas confundida que nunca… extrañaba demasiado a Jake… supongo que esa era la cuestión… es muy difícil de explicar es como que si una parte de mi corazón le perteneciera a Edward… pero ese vació ese hueco en mi que experimente cuando Edward se fue, lo estaba volviendo a sentir al principio pensé que era la nostalgia pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacia mas grande es como que si….

Bella? –Pregunto edward-

Moví la mirada hacia su hermoso rostro no cabía la menor duda estaba enamorada de edward pero también de Jacob… mi Jacob… pero no era justo que le hiciera esto a Edward… el se merecía al mejor… se merecía…

Bella – volvió a llamar Edward, al mismo tiempo me alzaba la barbilla y nuestros ojos tenían un contacto, esos hermosos ojos, podía leer la confuncion en ellos.

Va aparte de un imán de peligro ahora yo…

Bella, me preocupas, que sucede – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a mi y ponía su fría mano junto a la mía-

Edward yo… mira no es justo para ti así que… necesito tiempo

Tiempo – pregunto con su voz aterciopelada- ah… Quieres que fijemos nueva fecha para la boda… no hay problema puedo hablar Charlie y decirle que esperaremos un mes para que el chuch... Jake regrese y así…

No me has entendido –lo interrumpí bruscamente mientras me sentía cada vez más mezquina-

Como, explícame por favor – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente –

:

No podía entender bella me estaba pidiendo tiempo, yo entendía que bella quería que todo se solucionara y su amigo fuere el padrino o no? , volví a mirar fijamente esos ojos que tanto amaba y pude leer algo en ellos el miedo, temor… como si sopesara mi reacción, no entendía nada me podía hace tan Feliz como el hecho de asegurarme que bella seria mía, a pesar de todo lo dicho seguía pensando que en el momento en que nos declaran marido y mujer seria MIA totalmente mía ningún estu... Inconsiente chucho podría siquiera perturbarla por que no habría vuelta de hoja. Seria mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios y de todos.

SILENCIO

Bella si no me explicas no podré entender –apreté su mano para inspirarle confianza luego la deje para con mis dedos jugar con el pequeño corazón de la pulsera-

Es que edward no se trata de posponer la boda sino de suspenderla…

Escuche el sonido de el diamante al romperse en mi mano, era como el sondo de una frágil copa de cristal al caer y romperse en mil pedazos… así sentí mi corazón… que se había roto en mil pedazos... un dolor incontenible empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, ni cuando me había convertido, ni cuando estuve lejos de ella sentí tanta agonía, no me amaba no habría otra explicación, mire mi mano y había arrancado sin querer el pequeño corazón y estaba hecho añicos… en mi fría mano… frió una buena palabra para describir como me siento y lo que soy…

:

Bueno es mi primer fic!! Y después de romperme la cabeza lo pude subir ¬¬ si tengo 2 semanas queriendo subir!! XD yeah ubiera preguntado si no pucblico es k no supe como!!

No sean malos y dejen r&r

Lory Kent


	2. Mademoiselle Juliette es carne para

MADEMOISELLE JULIETTE ES CARNE PARA LAS BESTIAS

_**MADEMOISELLE JULIETTE ES CARNE PARA LAS BESTIAS**_

_**Furia… cuando esta presente en nuestra vida, cuando ejerce el control sobre nuestras emociones, las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas…. Con lo sencillo que es alterar nuestro destino… con la fragilidad de los seres humanos que tenemos para cambiar fácil y rápido**_

_**Music: http:**__** /mx. youtube. com / watch?v FwdiMN84IIQ**_

BELLA POV

- ¿Edward?

Lo miraba fijamente, no respondía parecía una perfecta estatua, hermosa, bella, inexpresiva…

-Lo entiendo –murmuro con una voz fría como su marmoteada piel- solo dime una cosa

-Si? –pose mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos topacio- que quieres saber?

-es por el no… te vas con el no?

- Mentiría si dijera que no es por el, por que en parte si lo es, pero… - detuve el sonido de mi voz no podía hacerle eso a Edwar, su único crimen había sido amarme en exceso y sin medida, era una maldita, una basura como puede alguien tan insignificante como yo causarle tanto dolor a las personas que la aman-

-continua –su voz me interrumpió de mis pensamientos- no temas herir mi corazón…. No es ningún secreto que esta muero – mire su rostro estaba curvando una sonrisa irónica, pero podía ver el enorme dolor que estaba creciendo en su interior, me indico que continuara-

-Edward… tu sabes lo que siento por Jake, yo estoy confundida, no me mal interpretes, te amo pero, no estoy preparada para esto… casarme… no seria justo para nadie, cuando de este paso me gustaría estar segura al 100 no tener ninguna duda al respecto y que mi corazón fuero entero para esa persona…. Además he estado pensando que sucederá si una vez convertida no se… me pasara como Rose… que mi instinto maternal me llamara, fuera mas fuerte que…. Nosotros, egoístamente te culparía… y tu lo aceptarías… no quiero tener ninguna duda… entiende necesito tiempo…

Estara…s con….ee.l.. el? – murmuro su voz temblorosa-

-NO… estaré conmigo misma, siento que un aire un viaje me ayudara a despejar y aclarar mis sentimientos y poder tomar una decisión al 100

-Entiéndeme ustedes ya son mi familia…

QUE NO SABES SI DECIDIR ENTRE LOS CAPULETOS O LOS MONTESCOS!! DISCULPEME MADEMOISELLE JULIETTE…

Edward por favor…

Clair.

si vous êtes Mademoiselle

puff, solo se escucho el sonoro sonido de una bofetada y como el rostro de edward se había girado de lado, algo extraño dado la condición de esos 2

SILENCIO

_**Nadie se atreve a romper el silencio curioso como la vida cambia tan rápido y lo volátil que es alterar nuestro destino**_

_No… no puedo creer que el haya sido capaz de insinuarme eso…_ -las lagrimas empezaban a resbalarse por mi rostro, sentía como mi pecho se agitaba mientas yo intentaba sofocar los sollozos-

-bella yo… -se acerco hacía mi intentando limpiar mis lagrimas-

-NO TE ME ACERQUES – dije furiosa dedicándole una mirada de asco y repulsión como nunca pensé ser capaz de dirigírsela a alguien

Entiendo… Iras sola? – me miro con preocupación y una tristeza tangible que por un momento me calo… luego recordé la blasfemia que me había dicho-

NO iré con unas viejas amigas – le dije con una sonrisa DIOS si supiera como son no me dejaría ir reprimí un risa descarada-

Tranquilo estaré en buenas manos –_ja eso ni yo me lo creo, conociéndolas me llevaran la primera noche con los chipideins __**temblor **__o peor aun podrían…-_

Bella te encuentras bien temblaste tiene frió-

No te preocupes estoy…

**-BELLA!! **–Chillo una aguda voz conocida, querida y atemorizadora para mi- **COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO AMI!! QUE SOY COMO UNA HERMANA PARA TI!!**

-Alice, por favor deja a bella, necesita tiempo además ni que fuera la ultima boda que organizas tu sie…

-**QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO DE TU BODA!!ESTO BELLA –**_me miro furiosa apuntando un dedo hacia mi-_** ESTO ES ALTA TRAICION!!**

**-**Alice de que hablas –_pregunte desconcertada-_

_-_**SIEMPRE HIERES MI SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO TE OBLIGO A IR DE COMPRAS, PERO COMO YO NO SOY UNA MONADA MORENA VERDAD!!**

-Alice que estas diciendo que hizo bella – me miro pidiéndome una explicación al comportamiento de su hermana pero yo esta tan confundida como el-

EDWARD POV

_Alice bloqueaba sus pensamientos de mi no entendía, para que? Si era obvio que era algo tan insignificante como ropa, pero bueno mi hermanita era algo extremista, no necesita a Jasper para saber que irradiaba irritación y decepción? La mire esperando a que se explicara era obvio que ni bella sabia sobre que se refería_

-**ELLA –**_señalo a mi ángel- _**ME TRAICIONO DE LA FORMA MAS BAJA… ME CLAVO UN PUÑAL EN LA ESPALDA, ME MATO EN.. MUERTE VIDA O LO QUE SEA!!**

**-**yo? Cuando, como, con que!! –_exclamo mi ángel confundida-_

_-_**SI TU!! EN EL FUTUO EN UNA EXCLUSIVA TIENDA DE VICKIE FROM EN MEXICO, CON UNA MORENA ESTABN COMPRANDO UNA ESCANDALOSA ROPA INTERIOR PERO DEBO DE DECIR QUE MUY SEXY CON UN EXQUISITO GUSTO ENTONCES UNA MOREN TE DECIA **

**- BELLA HOY VAS A SER CARNE PARA LAS BESTIAS, TU INOCENCIA SERA SALATADA, ARREBATADA, ROBADA, HOY!!**

**-Y TU VEIAS LA ESQUISITA PRENDA Y PONIAS UNA CARA DE FELICIDAD ABSOLUTA!!**

**NO ES JUSTO YO DEBIA DE SER LA QUE TE LLEVARA A ESA COMPRA NO… NO ESA… MORENA!! Y DEBERIAS DE SER CARNE PARA MI HERMANO NO PARA CUALQUIER COMUN HUMANO CON COMPLEJO DE ADONIS!!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.**

**CoNtInUaRa…**

**Bueno… si no les gusta díganme para dejarla ahí**

**Si alguien quiere ser de las viejas "amigas" de bella díganme **

**dark warrior 1000: gracias amix por el apoyo este cap va para ti que me apoyaste y si… es genial escribir, ya habia escrito antes fics pero de crepúsculo no ademas que aca debes estar muy al pendiente de los detalles jajaja ya me llego tu MP bueno pues tienes razon si huvo accion… pero falto saber que mas pasa siguele pronto he!! **

**Un beso y mil gracias de nuevo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.**

**Para todas por el momente dejaremos el drama en esta historia y tendra un toque comico a la frase que edwar dijo es:**

**-claro, si es que eres una señorita**

**Por eso lo de la bofeta!! **

**Se aceptan amensas de muerte criticas constructivas y destructivas pero dejen r&r!! es… mi sueldoXD**


End file.
